


【鳴佐】『人魚館』-24(人類鳴X人魚佐，黑暗(?)文，現代AU)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

# 人類鳴X人魚佐

#小黑屋文系列(並沒有系列)

# 有佐助被雜魚猥*的 情節慎入

# 黑屋是真的啊，這篇文的背景設定真的不太可愛啊!! !請慎入喔

 

24

『在哪裡他沒有被關在箱子內，但這寬大的房間遠比那箱子給他的壓迫感沉重，他想不曉得那些人還記不記得曾經和他的約定，說要帶他去見他的約定。』

人魚倚著牆邊打盹，那個老闆不在時他脖子上的項圈總是會被鎖在牆上的欄杆，其實他的生活和以往沒有太大的差距，只是少了那些會讓他吃藥打針的人。轉而變成那個男人讓他做一些奇怪的事情，他不聽話就會有各式各樣所謂的懲罰，對人魚來說那些事情相同的就是他都會很疼而已。

男人曾讓人魚唱歌，可人魚根本不曉得唱歌的意思只是盡可能把牽繩拉開到最遠的距離想離對方遠一些。既然人魚不願意討他歡心男人也沒給他好日子過，拿出特質的鞭子在人魚細白的皮膚上留下一道道的紅痕，以人魚的咽嗚聲代替歌聲聽在他耳裡同樣悅耳動聽。

「嗚...嗚啊。」人魚細瘦的手臂擋在眼前，男人這時候不會抓住牽繩，他享受於追趕獵物的樂趣，當人魚終於縮到牆角無路可退抬起眼緊張的盯著他的表情對他來說是至高的享受。

啪!一聲鞭子又在他身上落下一道鞭痕甚至泛出血珠，之後男人扔開鞭子蹲下身撫上渾身打顫的人魚，從臉頰一路向下，人魚僵直身體只是一直發抖。男人很滿意人魚的反應，手掌來到胸前撫弄上粉嫩的乳尖放肆的蹂躪在人魚想反抗時抓住對方的手臂轉身反折到背後鉗住對方，男人從背後靠在人魚的肩膀手在對方胸口游移把兩邊的小點都弄的通紅，一邊啃上人魚纖細的頸部在上頭留下印記。

「啊...啊啊。」人魚掙脫不開不停搖著頭發出反抗的聲音，男人卻是更加興奮手接著往下撫摸到人魚前端的排泄孔處的鱗片。他這幾天都還沒享用過這個地方不妨今天就來試一試，當初手指的觸感他還記得，簡直好比處女的甬道。

男人回味著翻開那處柔軟的鱗片，手指撫上裡頭的軟肉時人魚像是不要命似的盡全力掙扎。手吋打到男人的胸口男人一吃痛竟是被人魚掙脫牽制，沒了束縛人魚趕緊往空隙的地方躲去。

男人揉了揉自己胸口不慌不忙的轉過身看著試圖逃離的人魚，雙手並用的想爬離這裡，那樣子的下半身想要逃等同於天方夜譚。男人冷笑一聲拿起鞭子往前走了兩步撿起連結人魚項圈的牽繩往自己的方向一拉人魚馬上重心不穩的摔到在地。

「我的小可愛想逃去哪？」

人魚趴在地上抬頭看向那個男人，一步一步的靠近自己，慌張的坐起身徒手拉扯脖子上的鐵環任憑他出多少力氣鐵環絲毫沒有毀壞的跡象，男人已經走到他面前蹲下用鞭子的把手抬起他的下巴。

「你覺得你能逃去哪裡？」

他能去......哪裡？

「你生來就是讓人玩的知道嗎。」

為什麼？但是他好痛...他不想跟他們玩，他不要玩。

「所以你還是乖一點...討我開心。」男人說著手中的鞭子下滑抵上人魚前端的鱗片，用鞭子把手的部分挑開那處柔軟的鱗片，硬物往穴口輕輕戳刺，抬頭看見人魚完全僵住身體睜大眼慢慢的靠近貼上那具傷痕累累的身體，粗喘的吐氣在人魚耳邊。

他第一次想念那個白色的地方，那個透明的箱子，至少那些人不會時常無緣無故就弄痛他。他不想...他不要，為什麼只要他疼對方就露出很開心的模樣。人魚胃部抽蓄噁心感湧上心頭，他本是從來不吐的他根本沒有多餘的東西能吐出來，如今卻一陣噁心的反胃，他很難受，真的......真的，不要碰他...不要!

人魚揮開猥褻自己的鞭子，奮力推開壓上自己的沉重身軀轉身巨大的魚尾剛好甩上對方的臉頰，男人吃痛的叫了一聲人魚也因作用力往後摔去撞上一旁的裝飾品，上頭的聖母雕像摔下來碎成一地。人魚一個不穩摔在碎片上，赤裸的身軀馬上被劃出一道道血痕在本就傷痕累累的身體增添更多傷口。

「嗚......」人魚疼的發出低微的哀叫聲爬起身腦袋還有一點昏呼，那個被人魚甩了一掌本要發怒的老闆看對方搞成一副慘兮兮的可憐樣頓時怒意消散。帶著笑容漫步到人魚面前。

人魚爬起身看到來人往後縮了一點手掌壓在雕像的碎片上吃痛的收回手，男人再度蹲到他面前 ：「你看看...不乖才搞成這副模樣是不是？」

「乖乖地不就不用受苦了嗎。」

不是的...就算不反抗一樣會很痛不是嗎？

「所以這次......不要在亂來了啊。」

男人的手撫上自己的身體，人魚垂在身旁的手抽動了下往後摸索被碎片劃破指尖也沒有停下，在男人專注於在他身上時握住那塊碎片。利刃劃破掌心朱色的血液滴答滴答的沿著掌心滴落，男人沉醉在眼前的美好而忽略了人魚的動作。

所以這次......他不要在逃了。

「啊——」室內響起的是男人的慘叫，男人握住自己的手臂上面還插著人魚剛才手中抓著的雕像碎片，人魚喘著氣看著眼前慘叫的男人還在瑟瑟發抖。男人稍微冷靜一點後怒意飆升看著還愣坐在地上的人魚大吼：「你這髒東西!婊子!我花錢買你做什麼？!」

男人吼著一腳踹上人魚腹部，穿著皮鞋對著他又踢又踹，人魚抱著頭縮成一團，他似乎聽到骨頭斷裂的聲音咳了一口嘴裡瀰漫血的味道。滴答滴答...皮鞋根踩在他頭上看著地面的紅毯染成深色人魚往鼻下一抹血染上半邊的臉頰，男人更用力地踩踏，他整張臉貼上地面，對方嘴裡罵著骯髒的穢語一邊叫來外面的人：「外面有沒有人，還不快進來!給我找醫生!」

很快外頭來了幾個穿黑衣服的人，幾個人帶走受傷的老闆，男人走之前吩咐了留下的兩個人和身邊的人：「把這裡收拾好，給我教訓那個東西，還有你!聯絡那邊，我要退貨!都塞給我什麼垃圾。」

男人走後，剩下的兩人看著房間內奄奄一息的人魚搖搖頭，對看了一眼把人魚拖到牆邊把項圈的牽繩重新綁上欄杆開始收拾地上的一片狼藉。

「不是我要說...那也太慘了他好歹也是個人。」其中一人一邊整理一邊偷偷瞄向依靠在牆邊的人魚，傷痕累累像是老舊壞掉的人偶，明明是很漂亮的一個人弄成這副模樣......

「......什麼人啊......那個樣子已經是個怪物了吧。」另一個人也看了一眼人魚轉頭低聲說道，是啊、沒有身份證明沒有名字，不是被關在不見天日的實驗室就是淪為他人的玩物，美麗又可悲的怪物。

怪物...他是怪物......

人魚靠在牆邊兩人低聲的談話在安靜的室內還是傳入他耳裡，人魚撫上自己的下肢，和正常人都不一樣的魚尾，他是怪物...噁心的怪物。

之後沒過多久他又回到那個白色的地方，當進到他熟悉的透明箱子時他忽然感到安心，縮在他常常待的牆角睡去。

他又回到了他熟悉的生活只是......

從那之後、他也沒有在見過那個會偷偷拿著東西蹲在他面前看著他吃完，最後一言不發的摸摸他的頭離開的那個人。

※

鳴人看人魚睡下後離開臥室，在客廳拿出手機猶豫了一陣子最後鼓起勇氣撥打了一個久久沒有聯繫的人，嘟—嘟—電話響了很久直到鳴人以為會無人接聽時電話通了。

『喂。』帶著睡意的清亮女音從電話那一頭傳來。

TBC


End file.
